


5 Stages of Death

by InfinityMidnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Closure, Death, F/M, Happy ever after... maybe, M/M, Sadness, dying, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMidnight/pseuds/InfinityMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is at the end of the line. His line was ready to be cut and his soul ready to leave. Of course he is okay with death, death means escaping his feelings and the toment of the world, but who says the other are as ready as him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Stages of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you amazing people and silverlights, Infinity here with another story. I do hope you are enjoying this fine day and that this won't ruin anything. Enjoy and also comment if you did feel sad/cried so I know next time if I need to up the feelz and lezzgo!

Nico had always wonder what it felt like to die, not that it was top of his list to find out. He just wished it wasn't in such a painful way. He could hear faint screams and tearful words as the colors spun around and around his head. The world blurring with a haze of red, the blood rushing out of his body leaving him too cold. Ice burned through his veins as a soft hiss of pain escaped his lips. He had already accepted that he would die. He could hear someone telling him to hang on. Deep in his mind that wasn't dying to quickly, he felt a twinge of relief that he wouldn't be dying alone but it was pushed aside as pain racked his body as someone lifted him up. The warm air wrapping around the bare skin, the soaked shirt was freezing on his skin but he didn't mind, it cooled the raging fever that he was feeling around the long cut.

The lip of something cool pressed against his lips, a small trickle of the substance flowed down his throat. He couldn't taste the sweet nectar but the pain lessen and his sight focused on the blond that was holding the bottle to his lip. His eyes slowly and painstakingly turned to the side where a fuzzy group of people were standing. He could make out the familiar wild hair of his sister, Hazel. He choked out her name, the blood bubbling in his throat as he tried to breath around the blood drowning him. The spark of morbid humor made his lips twitch, dying by the thing that keeps him alive. The poison that runs in everyone's veins.

"No, no no-no, nono" Hazel cried as Nico felt the light pressure on his chest as Jason forced a bit more nectar down his throat. He knew it was worthless, even the food of the gods couldn't heal everything. He was dying and even Hazel could feel it.

"Don't you dare die on me Nico" She said, her voice cracking with the withheld tears. Nico coughed up blood as he tried talking.

"I'm sorr- _cough_ \- sorry Hazel. I hope you will be - _cough_ \- happy with Frank. Don't be too sad." Nico manged to get out before his eyes started closing with exhaustion from trying to talk.

Hazel gave a sob, her hands frantically shaking his shoulders. "NO! You aren't dying on me" She screamed, her eyes dropping down to the fragile son of Hades that laid on the ground. Nico opened his eyes a bit, the effort sending pains through him as his brain countered it with endorphin. His eyes sought out Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth was buried her head into Percy shoulder as he wrapped an arm around the sobbing girl's shoulder, silent tears running down his face.

"Why Nico, why?" He asked softly. His face a mask of pain.

Nico groaned again as waves of the fierce, unrelenting pain flared up once more.

"I couldn't wat- _cough_ \- watch you die. I hated you. I hated you so much it hurt. I hated the fact - _cough_ \- I fell for you but I still couldn't walk away." Nico's eyes closed, his breathing becoming more ragged as his feeble heart tried to get enough oxygen to his body but there wasn't enough blood. It was all escaping in a cascade of crimson liquid spilling into the ground where Gaea was sleeping, staining the earth, creating its own beauty. Sounds were fading but the constant pressure was on his chest making it even harder to breath as Hazel cursed all the gods out there for letting this happen. He couldn't see anymore but the light at the end of the tunnel was coming closer. His body didn't hurt as much anymore. He could see Charon at his desk, uncaring as usual.

The other demigods were stun, the great hero, the forgotten hero, that helped them so much was dying. It seem pretty impossible, no matter how bad the odds, he had always found a way to overcome it with a frown or a smirk. Yet as he died, the last challenge that he'll ever face, his face was blank. It was unnerving as they sobbed and cried. Thanatos was watching also, waiting until Nico breathed his last, a single tear rolled down the death god's face, the wings wrapping around his arms with a small movement for comfort. Nico's breathing became irregular as he struggled to get more oxygen to where it was needed. The weak beats of his heart were like how Hope's wings fluttered as the jar grew cold. Slowly but surely, his heart stopped, hope lost to the never ending cold. The battlefield became silent as if the gods were mourning the boy.

The baby that was annoying to his older sister. The heartbroken child that watched his mother die. The young boy that was obsess with Mythomagic. The teen that had a hero worship on Perseus Jackson. The angered teen that went to hell and back to try get his sister back. The broken teen that fell into Tartarus. The Ghost King that saved the day but laid dying on the ground that he once ruled.

Nico finally felt a sense of completion as he watched over the crying demigods that was burning his body. The smokes curling up to the skies. He looked over his shoulder to see his mother having a arm wrapped around Bianca's shoulder, the other around Hades's waist. Bianca reached out her arms to the little boy that had fogotten the sadness that haunted him as he ran towards the small, happy family. Behind him, the 7 were smiling with tear tracks still fresh on their cheeks as they watched the body go up in flames. The tale of Nico di Angelo kept getting passed down until he was the hero everyone looked up too. Completed with a happy ending.

Acceptance by his loved ones


End file.
